I Know Who Likes You!
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Kaitlyn has a crush on Sheamus, but she's too chicken to say so. With the help of her fellow Divas, will Sheamus finally know about the Texan's feelings? Or will Kaitlyn have to compensate with being just friends? Kaitlyn/Sheamus. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to take a mini break from Time With You and do a new little Two-Shot! ^.^ Also, reminder that I'm taking requests for one shots and such. You can PM me or send it to my tumblr (link on my profile). I will take anything! ^.^**

I Know Who Likes You!

* * *

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn!" AJ called, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face. "Helloooo? Is anybody home?" She asked, starting to snap her fingers.

The Texan Diva started to blink furiously before focusing her eyes on the small brunette with an amused expression on her face.

"Welcome back! How was your trip? Brought me back a souvenir?" The small Diva joked, a smirk on her face.

"No, I seem to have forgotten that." Kaitlyn answered sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at her. Kaitlyn had once again manage to space out when a certain red haired guy passed by. This time her imagination took her on a date with Sheamus; where the pair went out to eat Mexican, shared mamajuanas and before she was so rudely interrupted, going to share a kiss.

"Pity, I was really hoping for a Hooligans T-shirt from SheamusLand." AJ said, her smirk still on her face.

"Shut up, Spider Monkey." Kaitlyn said back, using the nickname her WWE character gave AJ's.

AJ swayed on her seat, making her signature "Looney Tunes" smile. Kaitlyn shook her head at her friend's antics. She often thought about how it would be if April was like AJ. She shuddered at the thought; she could barely keep up with regular AJ she was sure crazy AJ everyday would be hell.

"Really though, you need to go talk to him." AJ stated matter-of-fact. "Watching you drool is fun and all, but it'd be nice to actually see you get somewhere."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Can't talk to him now, he's already gone. Maybe tomorrow!" She patted AJ's back before turning on her heels and walking towards the Diva's locker room.

AJ hopped off the containers, following the champion while tutting at her.

"_Alright chicken_." She sing-songed, skipping behind her.

* * *

Alicia Fox walked the corner, hands on her hips with a small smirk on her face. It was no secret to the girls in the locker room that Kaitlyn had been oogling the Great White. It was also no secret that Kaitlyn was never going to say anything. The Divas have often spoken about giving a little hint to the red head for some time now. And after hearing that little conversation, maybe now was the time for action.

Alicia walked towards the snack table, smiling at Sheamus knowingly before grabbing a hold of Rosa and dragging her to the other corner of the table.

"Ay! Yo estaba comiendo!" She complained, gesturing towards the sandwich she didn't get to finish eating.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal time, but remember how we spoke about leaving him a hint? I think we should do it." She said, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Rosa looked at Alicia confusingly before realization dawned on her. Causing her to smile as she nodded.

"Let's do it then!" Rosa exclaimed, turning on her heels and walking towards the Superstar. Alicia tried to grab Rosa's arm but the Latina was too quick for her.

"_Hooola_, Sheamus!" She greeted, drawling out. "I hear there is a certain Diva who likes you."

Sheamus looked down at the Latin girl, knitting his eyebrows together. "Wh-"

"I can't tell you! But, I'll give you a hint!" She interrupted him. "She's a blonde! Well…mostly a blonde." She stated, before grabbing her sandwich and walking off.

Alicia faced palm at the brunette. Maybe Rosa wasn't the best person to talk to first. She looked up at Sheamus who looked nothing but confused, she held eye contact with him for a few seconds before shrugging quickly and walking out after Rosa.

"I was thinking of asking her how she felt about it _first_, Rosa!" She called out.

* * *

Sheamus stood at the snack table; nacho cheese Dorito chip still in hand as he watched the Divas leave. He kept staring at the closed door before raising his eyebrows and looking down at his chip.

Did they just say that a Diva likes him? Could Rosa have the wrong person? He had never noticed anyone show any sort of interest in him like that. Not like he looked around for that kind of reaction from any of the Divas. Sure, they were all attractive women, but he usually just focused on whatever he had to do on whatever day it was.

He slowly brought the chip up and bit into it.

"…_a certain Diva…"_

"…_likes you…"_

"…_blonde! Well mostly blonde…"_

Sheamus replayed those words in his mind. Mostly blonde? What was that supposed to mean? Did she have highlights? Did she dye it? Which Diva was mostly blonde?

Sheamus eyebrows knitted together as he tried to think. Before he could really start to think about it a man informed Sheamus that his match was next.

"Okay." He said. He'll dwell on it later; right now he was going to kick some arse.

* * *

Kaitlyn sat in the monitor room with AJ and Natalya; watching Sheamus fight against his newest rival. Kaitlyn watched intently while the other made fun of their two-toned friend.

"Lean any closer you'll be licking the screen." Natalya joked, letting out a chuckle. Kaitlyn glared over at the blonde before looking back at the screen.

"He's just wrestling well tonight, that's all." She commented lamely. AJ gave Natalya a face that simply read '_Yeah right_.'

Out in the ring, Sheamus was really dominating his opponent, he was going to end it with a good Brogue kick when music interrupted.

"_Sierra Hotel_ _India Echo Lima Delta_"

Kaitlyn watched as Sheamus looked up in the crowd where the Shield always walked down from. She watched as they circled him before going into the ring and starting to attack him.

"Randy's gonna come now." AJ predicted, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, most likely." Natalya nodded. The Creatives were always so predictable.

"_I hear voices in my head..." _

Soon Randy ran down the stairs, causing the spit fire and the Canadian Divas to high five at their accurate predictions.

Randy started to beat on Dean as Roman went over to help, leaving Sheamus with Seth. Randy successfully RKO'd Roman next to Sheamus. He looked at Seth fully expecting to get him with the Brogue Kick when he stopped suddenly.

"What is he doing? Brogue him!" Kaitlyn yelled at the screen. Usually the two other divas wouldn't care much, but they were both leaning forward with wonder as well.

Sheamus looked at Seth hunched over. This was it; it was time for his Brogue that would drive the crowd wild. Seth started to stand, pushing his two toned hair back and waiting for the kick. Sheamus took a deep breath ready to raise his leg when he had a sudden realization; an epiphany.

The crowd's yelling started to drone out as his gears started to grind. He singled in on Seth's hair, blonde and black. He had blonde and black hair just like…

"Kaitlyn…" He whispered to himself. Could it be Kaitlyn? Could the hybrid diva be the one with the crush?

Sheamus stared at Seth before hearing someone yell at him. "What are you doing?! Sheamus!"

The crowd's yelling quickly came back to him as he looked over at the Viper who looked damn ready to RKO him.

Sheamus quickly went with his Brogue, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. The Shield quickly regroup and left the ring as Sheamus song played throughout the arena. He looked over at Randy who was watching The Shield. He knew he was going to get hell for that backstage, but he really couldn't care. His mind was busy with other things, with Kaitlyn.

* * *

**A/N: Yay or Nay? Review please! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn watched as the pair climbed the ramp and entered the back. She looked back at her two friends, looking like the Rock with one eyebrow cocked up in confusion. Natalya had her head cocked to one side as AJ was leaning her chin on her palm.

"I wonder what happen." Kaitlyn spoke, looking between her two friends as if expecting them to know the answer. Natalya nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen a wrestler space out in middle of a match. I didn't even think that was possible." AJ said. It was very rare to see a wrestler space out while wrestling, unless after all they were seriously hurt then the spacing out would be very serious. But, Sheamus wasn't hurt. He was fine.

"He must have been thinking about something really serious." Natalya shrugged. "Oh no, is my red hair dye running out?" She imitated Sheamus with a horrible Irish accent, causing the Divas to let out chuckles.

"You're so mean, Nattie!" Kaitlyn commented between chuckles, before looking up at the TV that showed Wade Barrett giving a promo. Despite joking around, she was still slightly worried for Sheamus.

"If you really want to know what's up with him, why not go ask him?" AJ asked after a few seconds of silence, chin still propped on her palm.

Kaitlyn's face blanched. "It's none of my business."

"Maybe. But, you can still ask." Natalysa chimed in. "As a friend."

Kaitlyn continued looking up at the monitor, not paying attention to whatever the British superstar was saying. It wouldn't be too bad. _Just go talk to him as a friend, not like someone you have a little school girl crush on._ She thought to herself.

"Alright." She got up. "I'll go ask him!" She declared, walking out of the monitor room as she took advantage of this sudden spark of confidence in her.

* * *

Sheamus walked into the back with one thing in mind. Go find Kaitlyn. He walked past Randy who looked at him with slight annoyance. He had to remember to apologize later. He sped past other wrestlers; ignoring their greetings and callings to him. Where was she? Maybe near the Diva's locker room? Sheamus rounded a corner, ramming straight into a small yet built body.

"Umpf!" He quickly caught himself before he could fall over. "Sorry, lass." He apologized before looking up and seeing none other than Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, a hand on the wall as she steadied herself. "Oh! It's fine, Sheamus." She said, her face flushing slightly.

Sheamus looked down at the Diva's Champion as he realized he finally had her in front of him. But, now that he had her…what was he going to do? He looked all around for her the moment he realized that she maybe the crusher but he had forgotten to come up with some sort of game plan. He instantly felt nervous, which was something Sheamus rarely felt.

"I…uh…" Kaitlyn started to scratch the top of her head like she always did when she was nervously about to ask something. "I was in the monitor room watching your match because I was bored and I thought why not? You know? And well…I noticed that you seemed to have spaced out?" She mistakenly lifted the end of her sentence into a question. "And, I thought I'd you know…ask if you were okay." She finished, wanting to kick herself for how nervous she sounded.

"Oh…yeah I'm okay. Something was on my mind." Sheamus answered, scratching his beard. Taking the time to study Kaitlyn, Sheamus noticed that she was built, but still very pretty and feminine. And, that she was pretty calm compare to some other girls around the division. If Kaitlyn did like him, she did very well at hiding it. He would've never guessed that Kaitlyn felt any kind of way about him besides friends.

"Mind if I ask, um, what was on your mind?" Kaitlyn shifted her weight, trying her hardest not to let her nerves kick in.

Sheamus's face heated up slightly. What the hell? Was he blushing? Sheamus rubbed at his beard, diverting his eyes from Kaitlyn and deciding to looked around at the people who passed by. Was he going to tell her that he knew? Rosa told him, so maybe she wanted him to know so he asked her to tell him? He must've been silent for some time because he noticed Kaitlyn starting to get uncomfortable.

"I just had a realization." He started. He decided that if Kaitlyn asked for further details then he'd confess what he knew.

Kaitlyn nodded, looking at the people pass by before looking over at Sheamus again. "What was your realization?" She asked. Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel nosy. She never asked so much questions, but she didn't know what else to say. Damn nerves.

Sheamus shifted his weight as he rubbed at his Celtic arm bands. It's now or never. "Someone…Rosa…told me that um…" Sheamus wanted to kick his nerves in the arse, they were making his hands clammy and his speech clumsy. "Someone liked me and I just think I figured out who it is."

Kaitlyn's face blanched. She was going to find Rosa and she was going to spear her. "Did she say who?" She asked all too quickly, hearing her voice a few octaves.

Sheamus shook his head. "She gave me a clue. Mostly blonde." He said. He watched as Kaitlyn touched her hair. Was he right?

"Who do you think it is?" She asked, looking down at her fingerless gloves and picking at imaginary lint.

"You." He answered. Kaitlyn's head shot up so fast she was sure she was close to having whiplash. She held eye contact with Sheamus before someone took a hold of Kaitlyn's arm.

"Your match is next." Said the man before running off somewhere else, probably to go tell her opponent.

"I have to go." She said, quickly turning on her heels and running towards the locker rooms. Sheamus reached a hand out to stop her but she was too quick. He watched her run off. He ran a hand through his spikes. Was this a bad idea?

* * *

Kaitlyn busted through the door, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily.

"Que paso?" Rosa asked with an alarmed expression. Kaitlyn slowly looked up at the Latina before pointing a finger at her and walking towards her.

"You!" She nearly yelled, making the Diva back up onto the wall.

"Wha-what about me?!" She asked nervously. Making Alicia look up from where she sat.

"You told him that I liked him!" Kaitlyn yelled out. "Why did you tell him that?! I don't remember ever asking you to tell him!"

"I…" Rosa looked around Kaitlyn and stuck a hand towards Alicia. "She told me it'd be a good idea to tell Sheamus how you felt. No fue yo!" She quickly explained. Alicia shook her head quickly at Rosa before flashing an innocent smile when Kaitlyn shifted her daggers towards her.

"I told her it'd be a good idea! I didn't tell her to do it!" Alicia quickly explained. "I was going to ask you first!"

Kaitlyn looked between the two friends, not knowing who to spear first. She was going to say something when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaitlyn! We need you now!" The voice called out.

Kaitlyn looked between the two Divas. "You're lucky I have a match." She grabbed her Diva's championship and exited the room. She couldn't take out her frustration on them, so she'd let it out on the unfortunate victim.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Sheamus." Randy reassured his friend. Sheamus had gone to apologize to him for what happen out on the ring; it lead to him having to tell Randy everything that has happened and how he felt that maybe telling her wasn't a good idea. He honestly felt stupid, especially after she ran off.

"I'm trying not to but…I don't know." Sheamus answered, looking down at his hands as he sat on a bench in the locker room.

"Do you like her?" Randy asked, buckling his belt and reaching for a shirt.

Sheamus simply shrugged. He honestly didn't know how he felt about her. He knew he thought she was an amazing athlete on the ring. And, she had quite a humor and was rather pretty. Maybe he did fancy her? The thought of going out with her didn't make him cringe with disgust, it almost made him want to smile.

"You're gonna have to figure that out, man." Randy stated. "Soon, too. She knows you know now, she's probably gonna want to know how you feel."

Sheamus nodded, getting up off the seat and walking towards the door. "I'll sleep on it." Sheamus outwardly thought. Randy gave a grunt of acknowledgment. Sheamus grabbed his bag. He expected to go to the hotel they were all staying in, but decided to take a detour into the monitor room.

Walking in, he found no one inside. He sat his bag on the sofa in the room before sitting down and looking up at Kaitlyn wrestle. She was always impressive in the ring, it was no wonder she won NXT. Sometimes, he felt like the WWE limited her full potential with these short matches but she still found a way to make them entertaining. He kept his eyes on her, watching her muscles react to each move she made. "Come on, Kaitie." He mumbled before letting a smile grace his face as she speared Aksana and pinned her.

He was mesmerized as she held the belt up in the air with the huge smile she always had. She really was beautiful and passionate. Grabbing the bag and leaving the room, he kept his grin on his face. Having someone like Kaitlyn like him was really flattering and quite lucky. He heard AJ in the distance congratulate her friend on her victory as he walked through the corridors. Perhaps, he could see himself with her. As a couple.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I don't know about this one guys. Was it any good? Let me know! Also, thank you for all the positive words and all the favorites/follows. They're greatly appreciated and if I could hug all of you I would! haha. Please review! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sheamus…_Stephen_..." Kaitlyn moaned in his ear as he kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft under his lips. It had a faint smell of something flowery, maybe roses or something. Sheamus couldn't really tell and he didn't really much care for it. He was way too busy appreciating her skin.

"I'm so glad you figured it out." She whispered out, her hand sliding up his arm.

"I'm glad I figured it out too." He said on her skin, sliding his lips up her neck and to her jaw. He placed soft kisses on it before moving to her lips. She tasted of cherry, which made her all the more delicious to the Great White.

Kaitlyn put her hands on the hem of his shirt, pulling at it. "I want you, Sheamus…I want you no-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Sheamus eyes flew open. Still distorted, he looked around the room for blond hair. He continued this for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't with her at all, but alone in his hotel room. He rubbed at his eyes looking over at the alarm clock that still blared annoyingly. Groaning, he slammed his hand on the snooze button and crawled himself off of bed.

He walked over to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He hadn't had a dream like that in a while now, especially about Kaitlyn. Sheamus was confused beyond himself. Just yesterday he didn't see her like that, or well…he hadn't tried to. But, here he was having R rated dreams about her. He ran a hand over his face before grabbing his tooth brush and starting to brush his teeth. How was he going to look at Kaitlyn today? All he's gonna think about is that dream.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked into the arena, bag and belt in hand. She had given Alicia and Rosa both quite an earful after Raw last night. Calling them names that shouldn't be heard by little children. Don't get her wrong, she appreciates that they care enough about her to try and help her out. But, this was not the way to do it. Especially hearing that Sheamus had left after he confessed that he knew. She felt like he left because he knew it was her. He wouldn't blame her. She was no skinny mini like the other girls, she never really found herself to be sexy and she wasn't smooth at all.

AJ had told her that if he didn't feel the same way then it was his lose. Kaitlyn only smiled politely at her friend, but she still felt like crap. But, she knew this feeling wouldn't last too long. Natalya had said it herself last night. _"It hurts now, Celeste. But, it won't hurt forever."_

Kaitlyn entered the Diva's locker room. She opened up her bag and changed into her ring attire, slinging her Championship belt over her shoulder. Putting her bag in her locker, she heard girls start to enter the room.

"And then he started to whistle at me like I'm a dog!" Nikki said, walking over to her locker. "What a sleaze." Her twin sister said with disgust, rolling her eyes.

Immediately right after Aksana walked in with Layla, then came Alicia with Rosa (who made sure not to look towards Kaitlyn) and finally Natalya and AJ. The Divas said hello to each other before they all started to change.

"Are we doing anything after this?" Aksana asked as she slipped on her red lacey attire. Sometimes the Divas went out together for some late night fun. Kaitlyn was actually looking forward to this one. She needed a distraction.

"I think it'd be a good idea." Kaitlyn said, double checking that her shoe laces were tied.

"I saw a club while driving up here; maybe it'd be a good place to shake our bums!" Layla chimed in, her bubbly personality seeping through her voice.

"Oh! Si! Si! Si!" Rosa said, excitingly. "This Latina needs to get her groove on." This brought up talks of agreement between the Divas in the locker room.

"Maybe we can invite the boys." Nikki suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her sister who let out a chuckle. And, with that Kaitlyn's wish for a fun night was whisked away with her comment. If the boys were involved that means, Sheamus would be involved also, which would mean she wouldn't get to ignore him.

With a sigh Kaitlyn walked past all the excited Divas. She was almost out the door when AJ took a hold of her arm.

"You okay?" She asked with clear concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just need to take a walk." Kaitlyn answered back. "Be prepared for our match tonight!"

AJ gave a firm nod with a smile on her face, but it instantly went away as Kaitlyn turned around and walked out of the locker room. AJ looked back at Natalya who looked over at her with the same concerned facial expression.

* * *

The Great White walked through the corridors of the arena, his mind distracted. His mind was so distracted that he kept bumping into everyone. "I'm sorry, fella." He apologized for what felt like the 50th time to yet another person with a damn clipboard.

He walked around the person as he let out another sigh. _Come on, fella. You've got a match to prepare for. There's no time to think about Kaitie. _He told himself, tightening his wrist bands and starting to walk more alert through the halls. He rounded a corner and struck a small body.

"Not again." He verbalized. "I'm sorry, lass." He apologized, looking down to see blond hair. The very blond hair he saw in his dreams last night. He instantly felt his face heat up. _I'm not sure I like this blushin' thing._ He thought.

Kaitlyn's hazel eyes looked up at his green, growing big. "It's uh, okay." She said. The Diva moved around him but Sheamus took a hold of her arm. Her skin felt soft under his hand. Just like in his dream. He wondered if she tasted like she did in his dream. _Stop it!_

He looked up at Kaitlyn's face, which read a confused expression. "I…" Sheamus started, quickly letting go of Kaitlyn's arm. "I wanted to talk about yesterday."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "We don't have to talk about it I know…" Kaitlyn's voice started to drone out as Sheamus looked at her lips as they moved. He wondered, did she wear cherry chapstick on those plump little pillows of hers? His dream started to rush back into his head. She had been so skilled, so intoxicating. He could just lean down and see if it really was like that. He mentally scowled himself. Why couldn't he get a hold of himself? "…and I'm not very sexy at all. So I get it if you don't like me." Kaitlyn looked down sadly, wringing her hands together.

Sheamus looked down at Kaitlyn before letting out a chuckle. Kaitlyn shot her head up with hurt in her eyes. Sheamus quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry, lass." He said, putting his colossal hands on her shoulder. "I just can't believe you don't think you're sexy." He said truthfully.

Kaitlyn felt her face flush. "What? Are you saying you uh, think I'm sexy?" She asked timidly, her hand going up to her hair as it did when she was nervous.

Sheamus nodded confidently now. "Absolutely. You're extremely sexy, lass." He said, letting his hands slide down her arm as he felt himself grow a bit nervous. "Kaitie, listen. I didn't get to tell ya, yesterday. I'm flattered that you like me..." He confessed to her. Kaitlyn stood there waiting for the 'but'.

"…and I thought about it. And, after quite a uh, ha…interesting night of thinking. I realize that I would love to try this with you." He finished; his infectious smile on his face. Sheamus was never really good at things like this. But, he just wanted to let her know how he felt.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, a shocked expression. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ Was the mantra in Kaitlyn's head as she stared at Sheamus. The Great White waited for the Texan native to speak again, but when she never did his smile faltered slightly. "Kaitie?" He asked again, shaking her slightly.

"You like me?" Kaitlyn asked, a smile creeping onto her face. This caused a chuckle to escape from the Celtic Warrior as he nodded. Kaitlyn fought the need to squeal. She had to save that for when she was with AJ and Natalya. Right now she had only one reaction in mind.

She flung her arms around Sheamus and kissed him full on the lips. Perhaps, it wasn't the most subtle reaction but the girl had been waiting to do that for months now. She couldn't really help her patience. Sheamus didn't seem to have much problem with it either. Her lips were as soft as in his dreams. Though, her chapstick wasn't cherry flavored but mint was just as good.

She pulled back with a smile on her face. Sheamus licked lips, tingling from the mint, already wanting to kiss her again. "You should've told before. We could've been doing that way sooner." Sheamus let out, as Kaitlyn let out a snort. She covered her mouth as her eyes widen and her cheeks redden from the snort. Sheamus smiled adoringly at her adorable reaction to her snort.

"I was hoping I could take you out on a date tonight, Kaitie." Sheamus said. Kaitlyn slowly moved her hand from her mouth. "After the show."

"They girls are planning on asking all the guys to go out to a club tonight. Unless you want it to be just us?" She answered, as she smiled up at her new…whatever he was. "I think just us would be best." He answered. Kaitlyn smile up at him, "Okay."

Sheamus opened his mouth to say something but a man tapped his shoulder. "Sheamus, you've got a match next."

"Those guys are real cockblockers." Sheamus mumbled, making Kaitlyn laugh as she pulled back from Sheamus. "See you after the show." Kaitlyn said before kissing his cheek and walking back to the women's locker room to squeal with her friends.

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes this three shot! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^ ****I'm taking requests, so pm me if you've got requests!**

**P.S; I've got quite an idea for a chapter story that I may put up here on . I'm still working on it but it's something to look out for in the future! Also, if you haven't checked out my other Kaitmus story, Time With You. Please do! ^.^ **


End file.
